


Scarlet Kadsura

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Fluff(?), M/M, hanakotoba, jinaru, poem of scarlet kadsura, scarlet kadsura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "Why we are here, Zero-One?" asked Jin to Aruto, standing beside him for two minutes.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Jin
Series: Hanakotoba [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Scarlet Kadsura

"Zero-One why we're here?" Jin asked Aruto.

They were below the bridge, staring at the river. Jin follows where he goes and Aruto stops at the river below the bridge in Daybreak Town. Jin just stands there and looks at Aruto for five minutes.

"Not here, not here, not here," Aruto mumbled to himself, he search something for 10 minutes past. "Sorry Jin, I still can't find it."

"Find what?"

"Scarlet kadsura, it's supposed to be around here." "Why you want the scarlet kadsura?"

"Ummm...," Aruto scratching his head, "I'm not really sure for what but, but ... nevermind. Forgot what I just said."

Jin looks confused, "Zero-One are you okay?" "I'm okay, Jin"

Aruto give up to search the scarlet kadsura and decide to come back to the HIDEN Intelligence, he still has worked there, don't have a lot of time to search that flower.

"Wait, Zero-One?"

"Jin, I'm sorry to bothering you today, I mean—"

Jin smiled, "It's okay, Jin lots of time for you."

"You come back to your old-self, huh."

Jin's face becomes red, "I—is it wrong? I think Zero-One will like it."

Aruto giggled, "Hahaha, like hm? ... well, I like the both honestly, you are you."

His eyes widened, his smile looks like sunshine, always brightened up day, maybe everyone thinks like that too, Jin can't help to not smile. Jin feels so grateful, that he can meet again with Aruto after being used by Ark.

_"Zero-One, please ... destroy me before it's too late!"_

_"No, I can't, Ark can switch to Horobi's body."_

_"You have to choose to destroy me."_

"AH!"

Jin's body jolted when hearing Aruto screaming and point out something behind him, Aruto runs pass him and grabs that.

"LOOK! I find the scarlet kadsura!" Aruto back to Jin, and show him the flower to him. "It's small and cute," Jin softly spoken, cup Aruto's cheeks, _much like him_.

"Jin?"

"Zero-One, what this flower meaning? Every flower has a _hanakotoba_ , right?"

"The meaning of this flower is..." Aruto hung his sentence and just smile to Jin.

Jin can't help but smile, today Jin a lot of smiling.

_Reunion._

Jin pushes his forehead to his.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Jin ... I thought I will lose you forever."

"After this, we can be always together, Zero-One."

The two closed their eyes, slowly Jin brought his face close to Aruto, he tries to kiss him.

"Jin, where are you?"

In a second Jin pulled his face, "Horobi called me, I have to get going." Jin waves to Aruto and disappears with a flame around him. His head turned redder than before. "See you later."

"If you want to see me, you can go to HIDEN Intelligence or ... to my apartment," Aruto whispered.

Jin nodded with a smile in the face, "Hm."

_"Oh, Scarlet Kazura,"_

_"If your name is true,"_

_"isn't there some way you could help me meet the person without anyone else discovering us?"_

"There he is, your young President."

Aruto turned back and surprised by Fuwa's voice. "Fuwa-san? Izu? What are you two doing here?"

Fuwa answered, "Accompany your little assistant, who looking for you for two hours."

"Izu search President Aruto everywhere."

"I'm sorry Izu, I came here for ... search a scarlet kadsura while ago."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

Fuwa stares at scarlet kadsura on Aruto's hand. "Hmmm ... reunion ... AH! I got what you meant."

Aruto run-pass Fuwa and Izu with a panic face. "Better get going!! Let's go Izu!" Izu look at Fuwa confused, "What wrong with President Aruto?"

Fuwa giggled, "Just a simple problem, hehe. He just doesn't want anyone to know about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I'm still bad at grammar, correct me if I wrong :)


End file.
